eurovisionfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Eurovision laulukilpailu 2004
thumbKilpailupaikka: '''Abdi Ipekçi Spor Salonu, Istanbul, Turkki '''Ajankohta: '''Semifinaali: Keskiviikko 12.5.2004, Finaali: Lauantai 15.5.2004 '''Juontajat: Meltem Cumbul & Korhan Abay Äänestysmenetelmä: Jokainen maa antoi 12, 10 ja 8-1 pistettä kärkikymmenikölle Jo ennen Riian kisoja EBU oli päättänyt uudistaa viisuformaatin ja tästä vuodesta lähtien kaikki mukaan halajavat maat pääsivät osallistumaan joka vuosi. Vuodesta 1993 lähtien oli osanottajia jouduttu karsimaan vaihtelevin menetelmin ja esimerkiksi Suomi pääsi kehnon menestyksensä johdosta kisaamaan vain joka toinen vuosi vuodesta 1994 lähtien. Lisäksi viisuperheeseen liittymisestä haaveili koko ajan lisää maita. Tällä kertaa ensikertalaisia olivat Albania, Andorra, Serbia-Montenegro sekä Valko-Venäjä ja lisäksi Monaco palasi viisuihin 25:n vuoden poissaolon jälkeen. Suoran finaalipaikan olivat itselleen lunastaneet edellisvuoden kärkikymmenikkö sekä neljä suurta rahoittajamaata. Muut joutuivat selvittämään tiensä finaaliin semifinaalin kautta. Järjestelyä ehdittiin jo kritisoida ainakin siitä, että semifinaalissa kilpailleet maat saivat esityksilleen enemmän näkyvyyttä. Kritiikki ei ilmeisesti ollut täysin aiheetonta, sillä finaalin kärkikolmikko muodostui semifinaalin kautta tulleista lauluista. Vuodesta 1975 lähtien euroviisuja lauleskellut Turkki voitti kilpailun ensimmäistä kertaa vuonna 2003 ja päätyi näin isännöimään viisujen siihenastisen historian suurinta kilpaa. Osanottajia oli peräti 36. Turkki valitsi isäntäkaupungiksi Euroopan laitamilla sijaitsevan Istanbulin – maailman ainoan kahden maanosan alueelle sijoittuvan kaupungin. Semifinaali järjestettiin viisuviikon keskiviikkona ja oli lähes yhtä näyttävä kuin itse finaalikin. Pisteidenlaskua lukuun ottamatta ohjelma noudatteli tuttua euroviisukaavaa postikortteineen ja väliaikanumeroineen. Esiintyjät olivat myös hioneet show’nsa täydellisiksi finaalipaikan toivossa. Suomi sai kunnian aloittaa esitykset. Lähetystä häiritsivät juuri ohjelman alussa pahat tekniset ongelmat, mutta Jari Sillanpään show oli muutenkin jalostettu Suomen karsinnassa nähtyä pliisummaksi. Lavalla nähtiin Antton Laineen ja Annina Rubisteinin muodostaman tangoparin lisäksi taustalaulajat Hanna-Riikka Siitonen ja Riikka Timonen sekä pianon takana istunut säveltäjä Mika Toivanen. Riikka Timonen oli sijoittunut Suomen karsinnassa kolmanneksi ”Toarie”-laulullaan. Kovin kauas ei finaalipaikka jäänyt, sillä Suomi sijoittui semifinaalin neljänneksitoista 51:llä pisteellään. Olisimme kuitenkin tarvinneet 20 pistettä enemmän päästäksemme finaaliin. Suomen jälkeen lavalla nähtiin Valko-Venäjän ensimmäiset viisuedustajat Aleksandra ja Konstantin. ”My Galileo” ei kuitenkaan purrut puhelinäänestäjiin, vaan jäi 22:n semifinaaliehdokkaan joukossa neljänneksi viimeiseksi. Sveitsi menestyi vieläkin huonommin muovisella ”Celebrate”-renkutuksellaan. Pistesaldoksi jäi pyöreä nolla. Edellisvuotisen isännän Latvian väsynyt rock-yritelmä ”Dziema par laimi” ei sekään hurmannut äänestäjiä, joten Latvia karsiutui finaalista. Israelin korkealta ja kovaa laulava David D’or sen sijaan karsiutui finaalista kaikkein täpärimmin sijoittuessaan semifinaalin yhdenneksitoista. Andorran viisudebyytti oli lopputuloksissa heti Israelin perässä. Portugalin sekava ”Foi magia” karsiutui sekin odotetusti jatkosta, mutta sen jälkeen esiintynyt Maltan epäsuhtainen duettopari Julie ja Ludwig selvittivät tiensä lauantain finaaliin. Monacon paluu viisuihin ei sujunut kovin näyttävästi, sillä näpsäkkä laulajatyttö Maryon oli semifinaalin lopputuloksissa kolmanneksi viimeinen. Kreikka oli sitä vastoin kolmas listan toisesta päästä lukien. Alfauros Sakis Rouvas keräsi jo semifinaalissa huikean pistesaaliin kainalokarvoja pursuavalla eroottisella esityksellään ja keinutti lanteensa viisufanien päiväuniin. Ukrainan räväkkä Ruslana sijoittui vielä Sakistakin paremmin. Edellisvuonna viisudebyyttinsä tehnyt maa rakensi sisäisin valinnoin täydellisen viisupaketin, jossa kaikki oli kohdallaan tannerta tömisyttävää koreografiaa myöten. Villi tanssi oli jopa niin hurjaa, että estradi halkeili heidän jalkojensa alla. Liettuan mitäänsanomattoman ehdokkaan jälkeen ensikertalaisen Albanian viehättävä Anjeza Shahini valloitti teleäänestäjät hurmaavan viattomalla olemuksellaan ja selvitti suvereenisti tiensä finaaliin. Viattomuutta oli myös Kyproksen herkässä laulajatytössä Lisa Andreasissa, joten finaalipaikka oli sitä myöten selvä. Makedonian edustaja Tose Proeski pääsi finaaliin viimeisenä eli semifinaalin kymmenenneltä sijalta. Vuonna 2007 tapaturmaisesti menehtynyt Tose oli yksi entisen Jugoslavian maiden menestyneimpiä tähtiä ja ”Life”-kappaleessa oli viisuille suotavaa dramatiikkaa. Slovenian 32 laulua sisältäneen karsinnan voitti jostain kumman syystä tyhjänpäiväinen Platin-duon ”Stay forever”-kappale. Sijoitus semifinaalissakin oli sen mukainen. Viron karsinnan voitti puolestaan kansanmusiikista vaikutteensa imenyt tyttöbändi Neiokõsõ, joka esitti Priit Pajusaaren ja Glen Pilvren säveltämän ”Tii”-kappaleensa võrun kielellä. Samojen tekijöiden kynistä olivat myös erinomaisesti menestyneet Viron ehdokkaat ”Kaelakee hääl” ja ”Diamond of night” sekä osittain myös vuoden 2008 edustaja ”Leto svet”. Pirteä renkutus kuitenkin karsiutui täpärästi finaalin ulkopuolelle. Kroatia luotti perinteisiin keinoihin ja lähetti matkaan Ivan Mikulicin esittämän vanhanaikaisen slaaviballadin ”You are the only one”, joka kärsi ehkä eniten tönköhköstä englanninkielisestä käännöksestään. Edustuspaikka oli Ivanille sitkeän työn tulos, sillä hän oli ottanut osaa Kroatian karsintoihin jo viisi kertaa aikaisemmin. Tanskan edustaja oli avoimen homoseksuaali Tomas Thordarson, joka esitti lattaridiskokappaleen ”Shame on you”. Esitys sijoittui kuitenkin kolmanneksitoista, joten edessä oli karsiutuminen. Serbia-Montenegro sen sijaan menestyi debyytillään huikean hienosti keräten koko semifinaalin suurimman pistesaaliin. Zeljko Joksimovicin tyylikkään hillitty esitys vetosi äänestäjiin ja ”Lane mojesta” on tullut yksi 2000-luvun viisuklassikoista. Finaalipaikat avautuivat myös semifinaalin kahdelle viimeiselle esitykselle. Bosnia-Hertsegovinan androgyynin yökiitäjän Deenin ”In the disco” täyttää edelleen viisubileiden parketit, mutta semifinaalissa hänen edelleen sijoittuneen Alankomaiden Re-unionin kappale sen sijaan hakee tylsyydessään vertaistaan. Onneksi puhelinäänestäjät kuulivat oikein finaalissa ja Alankomaiden sijoitus putosi riittävän monta pykälää. Väliaikanumerona nähtiin viisuhistorian suurimpien tähtien Abban uuden musiikkivideon maailman ensi-ilta, joka oli tehty klassikkohitin ”Take a chance on me” taustalle. Semifinaalissa ääniä annettiin 33:sta maasta eli kaikista maista, jotka lähettivät semifinaalin suorana lähetyksenä. Lähetyksen lopuksi finalistit julkistettiin satunnaisessa järjestyksessä eikä niiden äänimääriä julkaistu ennen finaalin päättymistä. Kappaleet sijoitettiin samalla finaalin esiintymisjärjestykseen etukäteen arvotuille tyhjille paikoille. Sen sijaan finaalista karsiutuneiden maiden pisteet ja sijoitukset näytettiin lähetyksen lopuksi. Näiden tulosten julkistaminen ei kuuleman mukaan ollut suunniteltua, vaan täydelliset tulokset oli määrä julkistaa vasta finaalin jälkeen. Tulevina vuosina näin tapahtuikin. Kaiken kukkuraksi pistemäärissä oli virheitä, mutta se ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut finaaliin edenneisiin lauluihin. Finaaliesitykset aloitti yksi suurista rahoittajamaista, Espanja. Espanjassa elettiin edelleen Operación Triunfo huumaa ja kykykilpailusta edustuspaikan lunasti ensimmäinen miessolisti Rámon. ”Para llenarme de ti” oli melko perinteinen lattaripoppis, mutta keräsi silti pisteet, jotka riittivät kymmenenteen sijaan. Vitsiniekka Alf Poierin ansiosta Itävalta oli saanut suoran finaalipaikan, mutta vaatimattoman poikabändin Tie-Breakin ansiosta maa joutui seuraavana vuonna hakemaan vauhtia semifinaalista. Samoin kävi Norjalle, joka vuonna 2003 menestyi hienosti, mutta tällä kertaa tipahti kisan viimeiseksi. Ranskalla ei ollut pudotuspaineita, joten he valitsivat jälleen kerran sisäisesti edustajakseen perinteisen balladin. Tällä kertaa solisti oli vaihteeksi miespuolinen. Seuraavat kolme esitystä olivat semifinaalin kautta mukaan päässeitä. Serbia-Montenegron, Maltan ja Alankomaiden toistettua esityksensä nähtiin toisen suuren rahoittajamaan, Saksan, edustaja. Kaksi huumorin sävyttämää Saksan edustusviisua säveltänyt Stefan Raab oli tällä kertaa kynäillyt nuorelle kykykilpailuvoittajalle Maxille vakavamman balladin. Monien yllätykseksi yllätyksetön kappale ylsi lopputuloksissa kärkikymmenikköön, kuten aikaisemmatkin Raabin sävellykset. Seuraavat neljä esiintymispaikkaa olivat jälleen menneet semifinalisteille. Albanian Anjeza petrasi esitystään, mutta sijoitus heikentyi muutaman pykälän. Ukrainan Ruslanan vauhdikas spektaakkeli upposi katsojiin entistäkin paremmin, sillä finaalissa se pesi pisteissä semifinaalissa itseään paremmin pisteytetyn Serbia-Montenegron ja Ruslana tanssi villisti itsensä voittoon. Ukrainaa seurasi niin ikään semifinaalin kautta lauantain kilpaan edenneet Kroatia ja Bosnia-Hertsegovina, jotka menestyivät myös finaalissa mukiinmenevästi. Belgian Xandeen diskokappale ”1 Life” lähti finaaliin suurena fanisuosikkina, mutta ei purrut puhelinäänestäjiin. Edellisvuotinen Belgian hopeasija romahti kolmanneksi viimeiseksi. Venäjän tavanomaisen kappaleen jälkeen Kreikan Sakis uusi semifinaalin pronssitilansa. Islannin hurmaava Jonsi jäi hienosta esityksestä huolimatta häntäpään sijoille, mutta kappale on jäänyt elämään fanien suosimana. Vuonna 2007 Jonsi yritti uudelleen päästä Islannin viisuedustajaksi, mutta huonolla menestyksellä. Irlannin karsinnassa jatkettiin myös kykykilpailuja ja edustajaksi valikoitui perinteinen arkinen miessolisti ja arkinen balladi. ”If my world stops turning” jäi toiseksi viimeiseksi. Vuoden 2003 menestyksen perusteella suoraan finaalipaikan ansainnut Puola epäonnistui tänä vuonna valinnassaan. Nasaaliäänisen Tatjana Okupnikin johtama Blue Café yhtye sijoittui seitsemänneksitoista. Suuri rahoittajamaa Britannia yritti nousta edellisvuoden suosta hyvin tuotetulla radiopopillaan, mutta James Fox ei päässyt lähellekään kärkikymmenikköä. Jo semifinaalissa hurmannut Kyproksen ujo laulajatyttö Lisa Andreas säilytti viidennen sijansa ja näin ollen Kypros pääsi suoraan seuraavan vuoden finaaliin. Kolmanneksi viimeisenä esiintyi isäntämaan räväkkä edustusryhmä Athena, joka oli jotain aivan muuta kuin Turkilta oli nähty edellisvuonna. Yhtye esitti maansa karsinnassa kolme laulua, joista ”For real” valittiin edustussävelmäksi. Fanien yllätykseksi Turkki menestyi tänäkin vuonna loistavasti sijoittuen neljänneksi. Romanian seksikäs Sanda Ladosi sen sijaan ei onnistunut hurmaamaan äänestäjiä, joten maa putosi seuraavan vuoden semifinaaliin. Seksiä tihkui myös viimeisenä esiintynyt Ruotsin edustaja Lena Philipsson, joka muistetaan parhaiten legendaarisesta mikrofonitelinekoreografiastaan. Lena oli yrittänyt sinnikkästi päästä Ruotsin edustajaksi vuosina 1986-1988, mutta vasta kuudentoista vuoden tauko yrittämisessä tuotti tulosta. ”Det gör ont” voitti Ruotsin karsintakiertueen ylivoimaisesti ja vaikka loppukilpailuun teksti muutettiinkin englanninkieliseksi muotoon ”It hurts” ei kappaleen tenho vähentynyt huolestuttavasti. Ruotsi oli jälleen suoraan seuraavan vuoden finaalissa. Suomi joutui siis jälleen pettymään, mutta euroviisujen muuttuminen kaksipäiväiseksi oli meillekin tervetullut uudistus. Pääsimme yrittämään onneamme uudelleen heti seuraavana vuonna Kiovassa, Ukrainassa. Tulokset semifinaali: Tulokset finaali: Luokka:Eurovision laulukilpailut